


I Didn't Say You Could Speak

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Self Indulgent Crap [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re not sure why you keep attempting to do homework. It gets you no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Say You Could Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand!

You’re not sure why you keep attempting to do homework. It gets you no where.

You crumple up the particular sheet you have and toss it in the general direction of the trash can in the corner of your bedroom. You groan when you miss and lay your forehead on your desk.

“Do you need help, darling?”

Perfect. Peter Hale has found his way into your mind to torment you. Just wonderful.

“No. Go away, Peter.”

“Tsk, tsk, dear, is that any way to treat a friend?”

“No, but the last time I checked we were not friends.”

“Well, then what are we?”

“I’m choosing to ignore that question.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because it’s highly incriminating of my sanity.”

“Hhmm. I like to think of us as something to friends.”

“Mental fuck buddies is not equivalent to friends.”

“Little girls shouldn’t swear.”

“I’m not a little girl.”

“Careful now. Don’t test someone with as little patience as me.”

“Go away, Peter.”

Suddenly a hand tangles in your hair and wrenches you up. You gasp as Peter roughly tilts your head back so your neck is arched. He doesn’t let go of your hair.

He moves in close. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

You gulp.

Peter tugs you out of your seat and tosses you onto the bed.

You land on your back and bounce slightly. You scoot back and watch him with wary eyes. You know better than to speak, it never gets you anywhere when he’s like this.

He moves towards you, slowly crouches and comes to hover over you. “Now stay silent, dear. We don’t want a repeat of last time, now do we?”

You have a sudden intake of breath as the memory of last time floods your brain. You shake your head “no.”

“Good girl.” He murmurs.

You lick your lips.

He moves in closer, dragging you up to lay properly on the bed. His hands moves down to the bottom of your shirt and slowly drags it up. He pulls it over your head and throws it God knows where.

He unclasps your bra and throws it in the same direction.

Peter stares into your eyes and brings his mouth to your breast. He gently takes a nipple in his mouth and tongues at it briefly. He drags his tongue down your stomach to the waistband of your jeans. With his teeth, he pulls the zipper down.

Slowly, he pulls your jeans down and off. They land on the floor and he is back on top of you in an instant.

“Are you going to behave?” He asks you.

You nod and try to control your breathing.

He takes his cock in hand and strokes lazily. “Stay quiet, babygirl.”

You gasp as the tip of his cock probes at your entrance.

He puts his palms under your thighs and lifts you up, sliding his cock all the way in.

You moan and he slaps your ass.

“I said to be quiet.” He growls in your ear.

You whimper as he begins to thrust in and out of you, cock dragging deliciously.

“What do you call me, babygirl?” He whispered in your ear.

“Daddy.” You moan.

“Say it louder.”

“Daddy!” You cry out.

“That’s right. And what do you want Daddy to do to you?”

“Fuck me.”

“What was that, babygirl?”

“Fuck me Daddy!”

He thrust in hard, balls slapping against your skin. “That’s right, babygirl, Daddy wants to fuck you good. You gonna be a little cumslut for Daddy?”

“Yes.” You moan. “Yes, your cumslut, Daddy.”

He slaps the back of your thighs and you cry out again.

“Oh Daddy.”

He slams his mouth to yours and shoves his tongue through your lips. He licks inside your mouth for a bit before pulling back, leaving you gasping. “Be quiet, babygirl.”

You nod, trying to catch your breath as he slams back inside of you.

“Should get you a muzzle.” He mutters into your ear. “Have you choke on something while I’m fucking you, long and hard.”

“Yes,” You gasp. “Gag me, Daddy.”

“Shut up.” He slaps your ass and puts a palm over your mouth.

You whimper beneath his hand, tongue darting out to lick his palm.

He continues to fuck you and grinds against your hips. He puts a finger down to rub your clit briefly before you come, screaming under his hand.

He thrusts again, hard, and comes deep inside of you.

You grin as he flops off of you. “And to think. I could have been doing homework.”

“Shut up, babygirl.” Peter growls, pulling you on top of him for a demanding kiss, tongue fucking your throat. “I didn't say you could speak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
